Yui Sakakibara
, is a female Japanese choreographer, dancer, singer, songwriter, and voice actress from Hyōgo, Japan. She appeared on Kōhaku Uta Gassen as back ground dancer behind Ami Suzuki in 1999 and 2000. She used to use the name and others in her previous voices. Notable voice roles Anime * Chaos;Head as Ayase Kishimoto * H2O: Footprints in the Sand as Hamaji Yakumo * Happiness! as Haruhi Kamisaka * Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru as Hisako Kajiura * Papillon Rose (OVA) as Sister Pchela * Prism Ark as Priecia * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars as Leona Garstein * Saishū Shiken Kujira as Niina Mikage * Yotsunoha (OVA) as Nono Nekomiya Console game * Chaos;Head Noah as Ayase Kishimoto * Chaos;Head Love Chu Chu! as Ayase Kishimoto * Chocolate♪Kiss as Natsuki Tachibana * Fuuun Bakumatsuden as Ikumatsu * Happiness! De:Luxe as Haruhi Kamisaka * Jockey's Road as Hikaru Kamiya * Konohana as Mayumi Shiina and Yuko Oomi (#2 or later) * Kūron Youma Gakuenki as Itsuha Hibiki and Mayuko * Mutsuboshi☆Kirari ~Hoshifuru Miyako~ as Hokuto and Araki Miyako * Nukumori no nakade ~in the warmth~ as Rina Shinbashi * Ojousama Kumikyoku -SweetConcert-'' as Nanase Iwamoto * ''Nyan Koi! as Kanade * Saishū Shiken Kujira Alive as Niina Mikage * Shinsengumi as Ikumatsu * SIMPLE2000 Series Vol.78 THE Uchū Sensou; Operation voice * Solfège as Kagura Fujimiya * St. Luminous Mission High School as Yuka Tajima * Super Robot Wars (series) as Leona Garstein * Tokyo Majin Gakuen Gehouchou Keppuuroku as Fureiya * Yggdra Union as Kylier PC game * Ah! Ojousama as Kaori Shihou * Akanaeru Sekai no Owari ni as Chifuyu Oumi * Album no Naka no Hohoemi as Yuzuko Sugadaira * Alpeggio ~Kimiiro no Melody~ as Chisato Kitami * Ane mo ne as Futaba Shingūji * Aquanauts of a morning calm as Mio Asanagi * Blaze of Destiny as Lena Raputohōn * Braban! -The bonds of melody-'' as Tae Nakanoshima * ''C C Syndrome as Badrinath Silva * Chaos;Head as Ayase Kishimoto * Chu×Chu Idol -The idol is a Vampire?-'' as Chuchu Astram and Chiyu Nakauchi * ''Dies irae -Also sprach Zarathustra-'' as Marie * ''E×E as Madoka Kamigoryou * FairChild as Kotori Hazumi * Figurehead as Eolie * Gakuen Counsellor as Akiko Oodate * Gift as Kirino Konosaka * Gift ~Nijiiro Stories~ as Kirino Konosaka * GLAS AUSZEICHNUNG as Wakana Mizuki * Gunjou no Sora wo koete as Wakana Mizuki * H2O: Footprints in the Sand as Hamaji Yakumo * Hajimete no Otetsudai as Yuuki Momono * Happiness! as Haruhi Kamisaka * Happiness! Re:Lucks as Haruhi Kamisaka * Happy Marguerite as Karin Hortensia Minase * Harukoi Otome ~Otome no Sono de Gokigenyou as Umi Hayasaka * Heart de Network as Mari Tsudanuma, Mūchan and MARINE * Hello from the woman educational institution. as Umi Hayasaka * "Hello, world" as Natsumi Aibara * Himesama ririshiku! as Atirene * Kakoi ~Zetsubou no Shojo Kangokutou as Kaede Kurata and Reika * Kao no nai Tsuki Suzuna Nikki (limited edition for fan club) as Suzuna Kuraki * Koiotome as Misora Yamato * Maid to Majutsushi as Ouki * Mayonaka wa Ware no Mono as May * Memories Zero ~Aoi Hikari no Yakusoku~ as Yuumi Futaba * Motto Muriyari! as Moemi Asagi * Mutsuboshi☆Kirari as Hokuto and Araki Miyako * Nono to Kuraso! as Nono Nekomiya * Osananajimi tono Kurashikata as Nono Nekomiya * Oshikake★Harem as Excel Bouquet * Otaku☆Masshigura as Yoshitsuki Fukushima * Pastel as Mio Momose * Pia-jong as Reona Kinoshita * Piano no Mori no Mankai no Shita as Kamimori Sakurano and Konohana * Prism Ark as Priecia * Potto -Rondo for Dears-'' as Kimika Ogata * ''Puni Puni☆Handmade as Pochiko and Bochiko * Saishū Shiken Kujira as Niina Mikage * Sakura Sakura as Kurumi Tachibana * Spitan Spirits Expedition -in the Phantasmagoria-'' as Zena Clousy * ''Sukidayo! as Rina Shimbashi * Sumaga as Amaho Kusakabe * Suwito! as Haori Midou * Time leap as Ayumu * to... as Miho Ogasawara * Yotsunoha as Nono Nekomiya Drama CDs * Akanaeru Sekai no Owari ni as Chifuyu Oumi * Dies irae Drama CD Wehrwolf as Marie * Happiness! Yuki no Valentine's Day as Haruhi Kamisaka * Gift Drama CD (series) as Kirino Konosaka * Himesama ririshiku! as Atirene * Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru as Nao Sakurai and Hisako Kajiura * Osananajimi tono Kurashikata 140 cm no Yukidaruma as Nono Nekomiya * Play☆Stationery as Harumi * Prism Ark (series) as Priecia * Sukidayo! as Rina Shimbashi OVA * TOHO PROJECT SIDE STORY - MEMORY of STAR as Houraisan Kaguya Discography Albums ; yuithm 1st Album; Released January 27, 2006 # Realythm # jewelry days - August Fan Box main theme # 笑顔を追いかけて / Egao o oikakete - Konneko opening theme # 幻影～まぼろし～ / Maboroshi - Mozu no Nie... ~Hayanie no Sho~ opening theme # 春に咲く想い / Haru ni saku Omoi -''Ane mo ne'' opening theme # キラリ☆夏 / Kirari☆Natsu - to... opening theme # It's just love - Sukidayo! ending theme # 凍る月の夜 / Kooru Tsuki no Yoru - UNDER GROUND endingtheme # 棘姫 / Ibarahime # 抱擁 / Houyou - Nukumori no naka de opening theme # school meet you - Sukumizu Police opening theme # 凛～りん～ / Rin - Ane mo ne ending theme # Traveling - Blaze of Destiny ending theme # melody ; HONEY 2nd Album; Released September 22, 2006 # HONEY # refrain - Blaze of Destiny opening theme # Favorite Love - Otaku☆Masshigura opening theme # Doki Dokiが止まらない / Doki Doki ga tomaranai - Mirorama opening theme # 夜がくるたび / Yoru ga kuru tabi - Mirorama ending theme # You make me! - Yu Me Ku Me! ~Wakeari Bukken, Yousei tsuki~ opening theme # Wake me up! - Koiotome opening theme # 彼方 / Kanata # Beautiful Harmony - Braban! ~The bonds of melody~ opening theme # 恋するとけい / Koisuru Tokei - Konneko ending theme # Shining Orange - Yotsunoha ending theme # Happy Birthday # ONE DAY - Akanaeru Natsu no Owari ni insert song # 此の花咲ク頃 / Kono Hana saku koro - Piano no Mori no Mankai no Shita opening theme # Love×2♪song ~English Version~ ; princess 3rd Album; Released September 21, 2007 # princess # Chu×Chu!! - Chu×Chu Idol -The idol is a Vampire? opening theme # I Will…! - Utsurigi Nanakoi Tenkiame opening theme # Just I wish - Utsurigi Nanakoi Tenkiame insert song # Darling - Osananajimi tono Kurashikata opening theme # VOYAGEURS - NEO STEAM image song # Hapiday♪ - Happiness! Re:Lucks opening theme # SINCLAIR - Shūmatsu Shōjo Gensou Alicematic opening theme # core - Shūmatsu Shōjo Gensou Alicematic insert theme # SHOOTING STAR - Itsuka, Todoku, Anosorani. opening theme # Trust in me - EXE opening theme # Eternal Destiny - Yoake Mae yori Ruri Iro na opening theme # LOVEclick☆ - LOVE×Radio main theme # dreaming - Hobi Radi main theme ; Joker 4th Album; Released September 10, 2008 # Love Game (JOKER prelude) # JOKER # Einsatz - Dies irae opening theme # Believe # Happy Leap - Time Leap opening theme # Over the Light - Nanairo Kanata insert song # Together - Akatsuki no Goei opening theme # Furu Furu☆ (ふるふるっ☆) - Furufuru☆Fullmoon opening theme # Till I can see you again - Chu x Chu Paradise ending theme # Get Love Power - Konboku Mah-jongg opening theme # Aqua Voice - Asanagi no Aquanauts opening theme # Ready Go!! - Fate/Tiger Colosseum opening theme # Imitation - Imitation Lover opening theme # Girl meets Boy - Tokimeki Fantasy Latale image song # message! ; Yeeeeell! 5th Album; Released August 26, 2009 # Yeeeeell! # It’s show time # Mecha Koi Ranman☆ # Boku no Sekai # ACTION! # warmth # Eternal Ring # Taiyou no Saku Hoshi de # Festivity # Blue eyes # Try Real! # selfish # Yume no Tsume -End in childhood- # Shinju no Uta # Kiseki no Kizuna (2009 mix) ; Dreams Party Memorial ; ~ PHANTASM ~ End Prophecy Compilation album of songs from Chaos;Head; Released May 6, 2009 # 密教の首飾り （Black Mass Ver.） / Mikkyou no Kubikazari # 贖罪のエロティカ / Shokuzai no Erotika # 罪過に契約の血を / Zaika ni Keiyaku no Chi wo # 闇に光を灯す者 / Yami ni Hikari wo Tomosu Mono # 磔のミサ （To the distance Ver.） / Haritsuke no Misa # 遙かなるイディヨナ （Heavy Generation Ver.） / Haruka Naru Idiyona # アレルイヤの福音 （Extra Solo Ver.）/ Areruiya no Fukuin (Hallelujah no Fukuin) # グラジオール / Gurajiooru (Gladiale) # 嘆きのアラベスク / Nageki no Arabesuku (Nageki no Arabesque) Maxi singles ; jewelry days 1st Maxi Single; Released August 27, 2004 # jewelry days - August Fan Box main theme # Love×2♪song - LOVE×Radio main theme ; Kono Hana saku koro 2nd Maxi Single; Released August 29, 2005 # 此の花咲ク頃 / Kono Hana saku koro - Piano no Mori no Mankai no Shita opening theme # ちるはなさくら / Chiru Hana Sakura - Piano no Mori no Mankai no Shita ending theme ; Eternal Destiny 3rd Maxi Single; Released September 30, 2005 # Eternal Destiny - Yoake Mae yori Ruri Iro na opening theme # Love☆Emergency - LOVE×Radio main theme ; Imitation 4th Maxi Single; Released April 14, 2006 # Imitation - Imitation Lover opening theme # feel - Imitation Lover ending theme ; Dream a go!go! 5th Maxi Single; Released October 13, 2006 # Dream a go!go! - DreamParty 2nd image song # もっと、夢、見よう！ / Motto, Yume, Miyou! - DreamParty image song # ボクノセカイ (short version) / Boku no Sekai - Alpeggio opening theme ; Again 6th Maxi Single; Released October 25, 2006 # Again - Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru insert song # Beautiful day - Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru ending theme ; Magical★Generation 7th Maxi Single; Released October 25, 2006 # マジカル★ジェネレーション / Magical★Generation - Happiness! ending theme # はぴねす方程式 / Happiness Houteishiki - Happiness! De:Luxe opening theme ; Far Away 8th Maxi Single; Released April 6, 2007 # Far Away - Figurehead opening theme # アイノウタ / Ai no Uta - Figurehead main theme ; Premonition Dream / Shiny Road 9th Maxi Single; Released April 29, 2007 (in DreamParty 2007 Spring) / May 4, 2007 (general) # Premonition Dream - DreamParty 2007 Spring image song # Shiny Road - DreamParty 2007 Spring image song ; Soshite Boku wa... 10th Maxi Single; Released October 24, 2007 # Soshite Boku wa... - Prism Ark (anime) opening theme # RISE - Prism Ark (PS2) ending theme ; SHINING STAR 11th Maxi Single; Released October 25, 2007 # SHINING STAR - Itsuka, Todoku, Anosorani. opening theme ; Katayoku no Icarus 12th Maxi Single; Released January 25, 2008 # 片翼のイカロス / Katayoku no Ikarosu (Katayoku no Icarus) - H2O: Footprints in the Sand (anime) opening theme # スイツチ.オン / Suitsuchi On (Switch On) ; Koi no Honoo 13th Maxi Single; Released April 23, 2008 # 恋の炎 / Koi no Honoo - Kanokon (anime) ending theme # Sweet Time - Kanokon Radio ending theme ; Eien no Koi 14th Maxi Single; Released September 24, 2008 # Eien no Koi (永遠の恋; Eternal Love) # Natsu no Inori (夏の祈り; Summer Prayer) # Eien no Koi (off vocal) ; Try Real! 15th Maxi Single; Released October 29, 2008 # Try Real! (full.ver.) # Try Real! (off vocal ver.) # Try Real! (fate on fake mix / Sampling Master MEGA) ; Gessei no Kanon 16th Maxi Single; Released November 26, 2008 # Gessei no Kanon / 月聖ノ蒼炎曲(カノン) - Galaxy Angel II opening theme # 運命のRevolution (full.ver.) # Gessei no Kanon (off vocal ver.) # 運命のRevolution (off vocal ver.) ; Tsurugi no Mai Released February 4, 2009 # - Musō Tōrō opening theme # - Musō Tōrō insert song # Tsurugi no Mai off vocal # Toki o Koete off vocal External links * Yui Sakakibara's personal website * Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese singer-songwriters Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:People from Hyōgo Prefecture ko:사카키바라 유이 ja:榊原ゆい tl:Yui Sakakibara zh:榊原由依